Various messaging systems are available that allow users to have continuous conversations electronically between each other. In such systems, one or more users may send messages back and forth discussing various topics. In certain systems, the string of messages may be saved and later accessible to the participants of the conversation. Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with conventional messaging systems. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present invention, many examples of which are described in detail herein.